Frozen Creed: Requiem
by planer sage
Summary: For three years I have been asleep, stripped of my memories, my training, and my Creed. Now I have reawakened to both my creed and my mission. Protect my kingdom and my sister at all costs. Now being Re-written.
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Creed: Requiem

Chapter 1

Awakening

I don't own Frozen or Assassins Creed

June 25

1773

A ship cut through the water heading toward the kingdom of Arendelle. It was a sleek black vessel with red sails. In the captain's cabin two men sat. One sat behind the captain's desk the other on a chair opposite. On the desk sat an ornate chest painted purple with a golden sunburst.

"Are you sure of the queens information?" The man on the other side of the desk asked? He was wearing white and blue robes with the hood down, showing a severe yet handsome dark skinned face.

"Aye. And it's not just the queen. I visited after not hearing from the lass for almost a year, and found her sanctuary sealed up from the outside" he said.

"The queens daughter was there for the elder sisters coronation and saw the lass make choices and mistakes she never would have made if she were in her right mind" The man behind the desk said. He was older, with a weathered face, wearing dark black and red leather.

"So you think her parents did something to her?" The man in white robes asked.

"Ay, I wouldn't put it past them if you believe the stories" The man in leather said.

"So Tsitsho has had her mind altered. Abhorrent" the man in white spat.

"Which is why her highness is sending us to sort the girl out" the man in black said opening the chest. A golden light twinkled from the open box.

"You think this can do it? I have heard of such items powers, but to return memories that were stolen" the man in white said.

"This is our only option. For our friend" the man in black said shutting the lid.

July 5

1770

Anna was exasperated. One day of taking over Elsa's duties while she recovered left her wanting to kill someone. She wasn't stupid. She knew her limits and had delegated as much of her sisters work to the council as possible. However there were still meetings that could not be delegated to people with people important enough that only a royal could meet with them. And the Majority of these people were the young sons of other kingdoms who had come to court the queen's hand personally. Now Anna was a romantic but the guilt and shame over what had almost happened with Hans still stung, and she was honest enough to admit some of that had bled over to her discussions with the young suitors. The last was the worst with a rotund ugly pig of a prince who had openly eyed her with undisguised contempt in his eyes.

"Princess Anna, I have traveled a long way, enduring a rather miserable voyage to meet with the queen" The boy said in a nasally piggish voice.

" _So you can ogle her_ _like a piece of meat_ _?"_ She thought as she tried to repress a shiver from the feeling of the lout undressing her with his eyes.

"My apologies Prince Rocco, but my sisters health is still fragile at the moment" She said plastering on her best smile.

"Hmp. Form what I hear the Queen drove herself into sickness planning you're birthday party" Prince Rocco said with disdain and Anna tried not to flinch.

"I assure you that once Elsa recovers she will be happy to meet with you" Anna said

" _I'll make sure me and a dozen guards are there too"_ She thought. The man snorted and muttered something mean under his breath before waddling out. Anna sighed, sinking into the throne in relief. Even with the light workload the day had been stressful. She loved meeting new people, but dealing with the pompous lords had been wearing. But now the day was over and she walked as quickly as she could in her fancy dress to her room. She couldn't wait to get out of it.

"Anna, what are you wearing?" Her sister asked just leaving her room and seeing Anna in her fancy dress.

"With you sick I have to take over you're duties, and that means I have to look appropriate" Anna said giving a mocking curtsy.

"Not all of us can get away wearing a sexy ice gown" Anna said making her sister blush.

"Now you get back to bed while I go change" Anna said entering her own room. She went behind her changing screen and finally got out of the stupid dress.

"Thank you" Elsa said from the other side of the screen, making her jump slightly. Even now a year after the thaw Anna was still surprised about Elsa entering her room and talking to her.

"I told you to go back to bed…thank you for what?" Anna asked pulling on her much more comfortable green day ware.

"For everything. For taking care of me, and for taking on my duties" Elsa said.

"I told you, taking care of you was my best present, and I didn't exactly take on _all_ your duties. I delegated as many of them as possible to the council. The only thing I really did today was run interference for this latest batch of suitors" She said emerging from behind her screen to see Elsa smiling.

"Then thank you double" She said shivering while Anna was a romantic, Elsa show she was anything but.

" _I don't think I'm going to tell her about Rocco"_ She thought. She walked up to Elsa and put her hand to her sister's forehead to check its warmth.

"Um, you feel normal, but I don't know if that's normal for you" Anna said as Elsa closed her eyes and smiled

"I'm fine. I feel perfectly healthy" Elsa said and Anna felt her sister lean into her touch. That was what surprised Anna most. After so many years of pulling away from her, Elsa now seemed to crave Anna's touch. She felt it in the way her sister leaned into a hug, or how she found reasons to hold Anna's hands or arm. Not that Anna minded in the least it just took some getting used to.

"So let's go to dinner. I've been eating nothing but broth and I'm starving" She said giving Anna an arch look.

"Broth is good for the sick" Anna said taking her sisters arm and leading her to the dining room. Kristoff and Olaf were waiting for them there and Anna swore she felt Elsa's grip tighten slightly when she saw Kristoff.

"Ladies" he said grinning.

"How was the trip to the North Mountain?" Anna asked as they sat down.

"Did you get Olaf's brothers squared away?"

"Oh yes. They were so happy to have a place to live" the Olaf piped up.

"Marshmallow, not so much" Kristoff added.

"Poor guy" Anna sympathized as the food was brought.

"I'm sure he'll be fine" Kristoff said taking a bite of bread. The three of them chatted, laughing and joking. After dinner Anna went to show Kristoff to his new room.

"Are you sure I have to sleep in a room? Can't I sleep in the stable with Sven?" Kristoff asked as Anna all but shoved him up the stairs.

"Yes you have to sleep in a room. If you're going to court me you have to show you're half way civilized" She said working to get him up the final set of stairs and onto the hall.

"But…a bedroom?" He asked Anna who set her face in a stern look and pointed down the hall. Head slumped the man shuffled off to his new accommodations. When he was out of earshot she sighed in relief and turned to see Elsa hiding a smile behind her hand.

"Shut up" Anna said as she grabbed her sister's arm and guided her toward her office.

"Sorry but there are a few papers that you need to look at" Anna said rubbing her head.

"It's fine as long as you join me" Elsa said and they walked into the room arm and arm. Elsa hadn't changed it at all since their parents died. Then again she doubted her father had changed it from when his father ruled, or his father before him.

"Is something the matter?" Elsa asked seeing her sister's pensive stare.

"I just thought that this room probably hasn't been changed in centuries" Anna said shaking her head.

"You're right. It's been like this for generations, passed down from one ruler to the next. Certain things are changed to suit the ruler's temperament, but the furniture has always been here, especially this desk" She said as she sat down. Anna sat in the chair across from her and chatted idly as Elsa skimmed documents and wrote in small comments before signing them, finishing in less than an hour.

"I should have you take over for me more often. You have a real talent for delegating" Elsa said.

"I'll take that as a compliment" Anna said as they stood. Anna yawned as they left the study.

"Are you tired?" Elsa asked.

"A little. I knew you have a hard job, but I didn't really get how hard until today. Makes me glad I'm the spare" Anna said.

"Don't call yourself that!" Elsa snapped at her, causing Anna to blink.

"Okay" Anna said confused.

"I'm sorry, but I hate that term" Elsa said.

"I'm used to it" Anna said realizing what Elsa meant.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"You were talking about how people use it as an insult right? I'm used to it. I mean they're kind of right" Anna said putting her finger to her lip in thought.

"No there not" Elsa almost snapped at her.

"Now come on, I want to build a snowman before bed" She said pulling Anna along.

"Whoa, okay" Anna said laughing as Elsa pulled her along. They raced into the ballroom and closed the doors.

"Ready?" Elsa asked.

"I was born ready" Anna replied. Her sister laughed as she gathered magic into her hands and threw it into the air where it exploded into a light snow fall. She then slammed her heel into the ground, turning the floor to ice.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of this" Anna said sliding slightly.

"I should hope not" Elsa said sending a bolt of magic to Anna's shoes tuning them to skates.

"Oh no…no…no. I thought we were building a snowman?" Anna asked.

"After you're skating lesson" Elsa said grabbing Anna and slowly guiding her along.

"You're getting better" Elsa said.

"Thank you" Anna replied, busy trying to stay upright.

"I think you've suffered enough, lets build a snowman" Elsa said making Anna's skates disappear.

"Finally" Anna sighed. The two of them built a snowman, played in the snow and just enjoyed each others company until well into the night when they went to bed tired but happy.

"Elsa, thank you" Anna said drawing Elsa into a hug.

"Thank you" She replied hugging Anna tightly.

"Goodnight Elsa" Anna said as her sister slipped into her room.

"Good night" Elsa replied. Feeling so happy she was about to burst she skipped to her room. As soon as she was through the door she felt a sharp pain in her neck and felt herself get heavy and drowsy. She felt herself fall to the floor only to be caught by someone. She woke up to find a strange man standing over her. With a shriek she hit him square in the face before leaping to her feet.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded as the man stumbled back. She heard a loud laugh behind her and turned to see an older man dressed in dark leather chuckling heartily.

"Even out of sorts she's still got a strong punch" The man said. Anna looked around to see that she was in some sort of cavern with two flaming braziers casting soft light over everything.

"Easy lass, we're friends" The older man said.

"If I'm not mistaken I think you just drugged and kidnapped me" Anna said.

"And still sharp as a razor" The man said impressed.

"Shay is correct, Tsithio. You do not remember us but we are your friends" The man said rubbing his face.

"I think I would remember two guy's like you" Anna said. Even though these men had essentially kidnapped her something inside of her, a small voice was telling her that she could trust them. The two men looked at each other and the younger one nodded.

"Then you leave us no choice" He said and reached into a sack he picked up, bringing out a small golden object. The object pulsed with a golden light which filled the room and it felt like something punched Anna in the brain. The world went white and she fell again.

 **Okay. I'm sorry to say, but I'm going to do a complete re-write. I realized that one reason I had trouble with this one is that I moved away from the basis of the first story, of Anna the assassin alone against the world. I'm going to go back to that, by having her take up her memories and duties without anyone knowing, including Elsa.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Creed: Requiem

Chapter 2

Re-Awaken

Anna found herself standing in a field of white with strange geometric swirls surrounding her.

"Hello?" She called. She heard a yip behind her. Turning she saw a small fox it's red fur shining, its ears up in excitement.

"Hey their cutie" She said kneeling down toward the handsome creature. It yipped at her again and turning raced off.

"Wait" She said racing after it, not wanting to lose sight of the only living thing in this strange place. Somehow she just kept up with the creature until she saw colors and shapes form out of the whiteness. She felt information flow into her mind, as if the colors unlocked something in her brain, or the other way around. The colors formed into a forest and she found herself losing control of her own body as she ran through the forest. She ran up a tree and perched in its branches expanding her senses. She saw the outline of a figure in the distance. She leapt from branch to branch approaching the figure who was stalking through the forest as well. She stopped in the middle of a V-branch and looked down at the figure in robes similar to her before she leapt down at him, knocking him to the ground. She rolled off him and crouched her hand on her sword.

"You got me" The figure said lowering his hood to show a darkly handsome face.

"I've had a lot of practice. I wouldn't have been able to surprise you if you didn't teach me how to move through the trees" She said.

"You are a good student" the man said. The memory flickered and faded back to white with her still dressed in her robes, a patch of memories in her head.

"What's going on? What was that?" Anna asked looking down at herself.

"What am I wearing?" she asked as she moved her wrist the right way to flick her hidden blade. "What's going on?" She asked. The fox stood in front of her before it darted off.

"Wait!" She cried and ran after it through the white. As she ran she felt herself grow shorter as colors once again formed around her, this time greys and browns. More information entered into her brain as she found herself standing in the middle of a street in Arendelle. She walked through the narrow alley emerging into a cul-de-sact where a short brown haired girl dressed in pants and a shirt was waiting.

"You wanted something?" Bernadette asked.

"How would you like to go legitimate?" Anna asked her.

"Excuse me?" Bernadette asked.

"I have come into possession of a large amount of cargo, and I need someone to help me distribute it" Anna said.

"You want me…a thief to help sell cargo you've stolen?" She asked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Anna asked.

"No" Bernadette replied smiling. The world once again faded to white

"No, this…this isn't me" Anna said as what she knew clashed with what was now swirling around in her head. Anna saw the fox standing in front of her before darting off. Having no choice, as if a string pulled at her with the strength of iron she raced after it, feeling herself become shorter and her robes disappear. Grey and brown colors emerged out of the white and resolved into the inside of her sanctuary. Anna looked around before running up a training wall and leaping off it sailed toward a training dummy, her blades extended. She hit the target, sinking her blades in. she side stepped and sent a throwing knife into another dummy before aiming her gauntlet, her gun extended. The bang of the shot sounded like thunder in the sanctuary but it was so deep in the earth no one would hear. As if a spell was broken she ripped the gauntlet of and threw it to the floor.

"What's happening to me?" She cried out, her voice echoing off the walls.

"You are remembering who you really are" A warm accented voice said from out of the white. Anna turned, to see a man in dark grey robes standing in front of her.

"Who are you?" Anna demanded backing away

"A friend, and a ghost" the man said.

"I don't understand? What's happening to me?" Anna demanded.

"Tell me, how much do you remember?" the man asked.

"This was a bad idea" Shay said hovering over the unconscious girl. It had been hours and the girl hadn't woken up from the spell the apple had put her in.

"It was our only choice" Connor replied.

"And what if she doesn't wake up?" Shay demanded rounding on the younger man.

"She will. Tsitsho is strong. She will return from her vision quest fully restored" Connor said.

"I hope you're right, and you're superstitions don't cost us all" The Shay said.

"I think we should move her back to her bed and retreat for now. If she takes till morning to wake I don't want anyone realizing she's gone, and if she doesn't wake it can be blamed on disease or affliction" Shay explained.

"You can run, but I will remain here as long as it takes until she awakens" Connor replied picking up the feather light girl. He quietly moved her to her room and set her on her bed before returning to the sanctuary.

"Where am I?" Anna asked her mind a jumble. She tried to breathe while clutching her head. She knew from experience that panicking never solved anything.

"You are within your own mind, trying awaken from the dream you were put into" the man said.

"What do you mean?" Anna asked.

"A strange power has altered your mind, not once but twice" Another voice said. Anna turned to see a second man wearing an older looking set of white robes. Names almost emerged from her memories only to sink again into the mist of her mind.

"The apple of Eden is helping you to recover you're rightful mind and set things right, but it will be difficult" the man said.

"I feel like theirs a thunderstorm in my brain" Anna whimpered

"That is your mind struggling to cast off the spell that was placed on it and remember the truth that was stolen from it" the man in white and red robes said.

"What truth?" Anna asked.

"That there is not truth" The man in grey said.

"And that everything is permitted" the man in white finished.

"I don't understand. I just want to find my sister. I need to know she's safe" Anna said.

"To find what you are seeking, you must complete you're journey" the man in white said.

"What if I don't want too?" Anna asked as memories of her killing people emerged and vanished.

"Then here you will remain until your body withers away" The man in grey said.

"Know this child, he who increaseth knowledge, increaseth sorrow" the man in white said as the world faded to white again.

"But it is the human condition to be curious. To seek, to strive to know, for in wisdom comes strength" the man in grey said and vanished as well. She felt herself shrink as the world came into focus again, more information filling her mind as colors formed into the inside of a shop, an older man working on a clock.

"Master" Anna said, her voice that of a child's

"Yes child" Siegfried asked focused on a pocket watch.

"Why did you leave the order?" Anna asked the man who took a minute to answer, after taking his glasses off and putting his tool down.

"An assassin never really leaves the brotherhood. The training, the belief in the creed is always with us. As to why I settled here in a neutral country, the order was changing in a way I did not like. The order on the continent has grown…arrogant and zealous. Their belief in the creed is slowly reaching the level of religious dogma. Always remember Anna our creed is the beginning of wisdom, not the end. Our brothers on the continent have forgotten that" Siegfried explained. The world turned to white again as the memories of Siegfried, Horgrim, her training, and the years she spent hunting down the members of the Orecalcus flowed through her mind, with nothing solidifying, forming and passing away like pictures in sand. Still with the knowledge came a feeling of warmth, of love and affection once only reserved for her parents and Elsa. Behind the love came a sense of purpose, a resolve that she had never remembered feeling. The fox appeared once again and shot off, Anna following, the new sense of purpose giving her feet wings. Growing back to her proper age and wearing her robes she followed the creature until the fox stopped in front of a familiar blue door with snowflakes. Anna put a hand on the door as the memories swirled through her mind like a blizzard. One phrase emerged from the storm like an indestructible rock, words that felt like the linchpin of her soul.

"Laa shay'a waqi'un mutlaq bale kul'un mumkin"

she whispered as she pushed the door open. Instead of walking into Elsa's room she walked into bluish white light, as if she was bathed in the glow Elsa's magic made when she used it. The glow reached into her and around the words she had spoken, her erased past clicked into place, _all_ of it. She remembered playing with Elsa's magic when they were younger, the fun and friendship. She remembered the accident and Elsa moving into isolation. She remembered finding the writings of Altair and Ezio, and learning how to read them. She remembered training herself before finding Siegfried, of fighting the Orecalcus under his tutelage. She remembered Siegfried and Horgirms death, of soldiering on alone. She remembered the arguments with her father over their involvement with the Orecalcus, of meeting Shay and Conner. It all formed and fell into place around the creed, reforming an island that had been erased. Gone was Anna the scatterbrained princess. Gone was the silly, romantic girl so desperate and lonely she tried to get married in a day. The fire, the love for life was still there, as was the heart that loved without restraint. The damage the trolls had done on her parents command, the immature, flighty, irresponsible girl they had turned her into was gone. In her place was the girl who had dedicated her life to protecting her kingdom and her sister from everyone, even her own parents. The girl she had been and always would be. She was once again standing in the field of white, but she stood straight, her mind and soul whole, her purpose restored. Altair Ibn-La'Ahad and Ezio Auditore Da Firenze stood in front of her.

"Remember, where other men blindly follow the truth" Altair said.

"Nothing is true" Anna replied.

"Remember where other men are limited by morality or law" Ezio said

"Everything is permitted" Anna replied.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are Assassin's" All three of them said at the same time as the field of white faded to black. She woke to the sun streaming through her bedroom window, a new dawn that had broken over Arendelle and over her. She quietly exited her room and went to the library, pulling the candlestick and descending into the darkness and emerging back into her sanctuary for the first in years to find Conner waiting.

"Hello Ratonhnhaké:ton" Anna said.

"It is good to see you Tsitshio" Connor said as Anna ran into his arms.

 **Okay, second chapter of the Re-write. I know I only made small changes but I promise the plot will be completely different from this moment onward with a slower lead up than the first version.**


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Creed

Requiem

Chapter 3

He who increaseth knowledge increaseth sorrow

"It is good to see you again Tsitshio" Connor said as he released Anna from their embrace.

"What happened" Anna asked shaking her head.

"I was hoping you could tell me" Connor said as they sat down at the stone table. Anna went to a shelf and found the dusty bottle of scotch she had taken years ago. Opening it she sniffed it and found that it was still good. Taking two glasses she set them down and filled them both and slid one over to Connor before taking the other and drinking.

"my parents had my mind wiped and my past as an assassin erased" Anna said as Connor took his own drink.

"A piece of Eden?" Connor asked and Anna shook her head.

"There are old things in this part of the world with powerful magic. My parents had them erase my memory" Anna said taking another drink and then pouring more of the scotch into her glass as Connor nodded in understanding.

"Too many in this time no longer believe in the spirits and the old things that walk the world" Connor said as he drank.

"Thank you Connor, for bringing me back to my senses" Anna said raising her glass in a salute.

"It was your aunt. When you stopped communicating with her and disappeared she grew concerned. It took a year after your sisters coronation for us to make sure there was something wrong, and then to decide how to fix it" Connor said.

"The Tsithio I know would not be so foolish as to marry a man she just met, among other mistakes" He said giving her a small smile as she almost chocked on her drink.

"Don't remind me" She groaned rubbing the bridge of her nose. She raised the glass to drink again when Connor reached out and put a hand over her glass.

"It is morning, and I think your sister the queen would be concerned and suspicious if you arrived to breakfast drunk" Connor said. Anna's eyes widened and putting down the glass made to race up the stairs.

"You'll let yourself out right?" She asked and was up the stairs before he could reply. She quickly and quietly emerged from her sanctuary and went back to her room. She brushed her teeth washed out her mouth and changed her cloths before going down to the dining hall arriving before Elsa for once. Sighing she sat down and waited silently for her sister to show up while she thought.

" _It's been two years. I'm still in reasonable shape but not like I used to be. I'm going to have to retrain myself. If this were three years ago I could go with Connor to America and spend half a year whipping myself back into shape, but I can't do that now not without telling Elsa everything, and I'm not ready to do that, not yet"_ Anna thought as her sister walked into the dining room and started in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised" Anna said smiling.

"I'm sorry, you just don't usually get up this early" Elsa said sitting down.

"I didn't really sleep well" Anna partially lied.

"are you alright, your not sick are you?" Elsa asked putting her hand to Anna's head.

"Elsa I'm fine. I just had a bad night, it happens to everyone" She said looking into her sisters eyes and smiling.

"Alright, but if you have a bad night like that again, come and tell me alright" Elsa said her eyes full of concern which actually surprised Anna a bit.

"I will, promise" Anna lied.

" _I'm not about to burden her with my problems. And I'm going to have to work on my lies in the future"_ She thought with an inner cringe at the fact that she would be lying to her sister for the foreseeable future.

"So lets eat. I'm starving" Anna said changing the subject. The two of them ate and chatted about their day. Elsa mostly had paperwork to sign and a few meetings to take including a rescheduled meeting with prince Rocco which nearly made Anna choke on her oatmeal.

"I'm going to be their with you for that" She said after taking a drink of her milk.

"Anna I don't need you to protect me" Elsa said.

"No, but you haven't met that swine in person. Believe me you'll at least want one or two of the guards at least" Anna said making her blink.

"If you really think that, then alright" She said.

"Good when is it scheduled. I want to make sure I'm there, but I don't want to be underfoot all day while your working" Anna said offhandedly and saw Elsa frown.

"What?" Anna asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's at five o clock" Elsa said.

"Great. I'll be there" Anna said finishing her meal and standing up.

"So what are you're plans for today?" Elsa asked.

"Well since Kristoff is off on his harvesting trip for the next few days and you'll be queening most of the day, I think I'll just bum around town for a few hours, see if I can find some trouble to get into" She said smiling and winking which made Elsa laugh, a warm rich sound that still surprised her.

"Alright, just don't cause to much damage" Elsa said.

"Elsa, when have I ever do any damage?" Anna asked in mock outrage. Despite the joke they both knew that though Anna was clumsy sometimes she had never broken anything really important inside or outside the castle.

"Alright, go on, find something to do so I can work in peace" Elsa said shooing her away jokingly. Anna stuck her tongue out and skipped lightly out of the dining hall and once she was out of sight slowed down and analyzed what just happened, and the warm, happy feeling that threatened to make her heart burst.

" _This is what I always hoped for back when I first started hunting the oricalcus…except that I was hoping mama and papa were here as well"_ Anna thought and pushed down the upwelling of anger at her parents that threatened to sour her happy feelings.

" _That's in the past. It's not worth thinking about"_ Anna thought as she went to the library and for the first time in forever opened her senses. It was hard, like using an atrophied muscle, but the world went grey and she could see the silhouettes of the servants moving through the hall, and her sister going to her office. Walking into the library she entered into her sanctuary to find Connor was still there.

"Hey" She said surprised.

"I wanted to be absolutely sure you were alright before I left" Connor said.

"I'm fine. Better than fine" She said smiling brightly.

"I have my sister back. My kingdom has a ruler again, and I'm whole again" She said and he nodded.

"Then all is well" Connor said as Anna walked over to her robes.

"I hope these still fit" She said as she took them behind the changing screen. Amazingly they did fit, still being comfortable even after she had grown about a foot since she had last worn them. Even her boots and gauntlets still fit. She flicked her wrist, and her hidden blade emerged for the first time in years.

" _Hello old friend"_ She thought as she stepped from behind the screen to see Connor give her an appreciative look.

"It is good to see you in your robes again. Seeing you in a dress was…disconcerting" Connor said.

"What, seeing me as a woman" She said stepping forward and putting a hand on his shoulder and staring up into his eyes.

" _Now that I think about it, he is really handsome"_ She thought as he gently put a hand on hers and moved it away.

"Apologizes Tstshio, but I will always see you as a little sister" He said in his native tongue.

"Can't blame a girl for trying" Anna replied in kind winking up at him and earning a smile.

"You do seem happy and brighter than before. I think I like it" He said.

"Excellent. Would you mind helping me with a little something?" She asked.

"What?" Connor asked.

"This pig of a prince who's lusting after my sister. Something about him really creeped me out even before I got my memories back" She said.

"And now you wish to look into him?" Connor asked.

"Very well, where do we begin?" Connor asked.

"Fortunately I know where he sleeps" Anna said. Together they left the sanctuary and entered the city. They scaled up a building and as Anna stood and looked out over the city, her city, she felt something inside of her crystalize.

" _I'm back"_ She thought.

"Which way?" Connor asked. Anna led the way over the rooftops toward the harbor. It wasn't as hard as she thought it would be, but wasn't as easy as she remembered and she had to slow down a time or two.

"This stinks" She said breathing heavily while Connor was not even out of breath.

"You have not trained or worked in over three years. It will take time to regain your full strength" Connor said.

"Which is why I wanted you to help me. I don't think I could do this on my own, not like I am now" She said frustrated.

"Which is one reason we work within a brotherhood, so that none of us is really alone. You should think of re-establishing the brother hood here" Connor said as the continued on.

"I'm not sure but I think this land is still neutral territory. I don't know how the brotherhood and Templar order on the continent would react if I started a brotherhood here. Besides, I wouldn't know where to start" She said as they arrived at the port.

"At least consider it Tsitshio. If you had a brotherhood to watch out for you, You would not have lost your memories for three years" Connor said. The two of them ended the conversation after that as they went to work. Descending into the harbor Anna led them through the crowds around the harbor to the giant galleon the prince had arrived on.

"here" Connor said handing her a blowpipe.

"It is a new one, as the one I gave you fell into disrepair" He said. Anna nodded in thanks and together they took aim and each put a sleep dart into one of the men guarding the ship. Quickly climbing up they knocked out the sleeping guards. Anna hid behind some cargo as another guard patrolled near her. She lunged out and wrapped the man in a choke hold quietly putting him to sleep and dragging him behind the cargo. The guards dealt with they descended into the hold of the ship. They separated, Anna going toward the main cabin while Connor went deeper into the ship. Anna entered into the luxurious stateroom and gaped at the decore. The entire cabin was one large canopy bed made of oak with purple silk sheets. Looking closer Anna saw that on the bed was a set of golden manacles for restraining hands and feet. Anna felt her stomach drop as Connor pushed open the door.

"Tsitshio you need to see this" Connor said in a cold voice. Anna followed him suspecting what she might find, but when he opened a door at the end of the hold she still had to work to keep her composure.

" _I've gone soft. I'll need to work to regain my edge"_ She thought to herself as she saw the group of young women huddled in the cramped cabin. There were half a dozen of them all young and beautiful with skin running from fair to dark with hair going from blond to deep black. They were chained together with regular chains and they all had vacant broken looks.

"So what do you wish to do?" Connor asked.

"Free them, take them to safety, burn the ship and kill the prince" Anna said and Connor nodded.

"It's alright, We're here to free you" Anna said but they just stared at her blankly. Connor walked forward and extending his blade carefully picked the lock on the chains.

"I don't care, that frost bitten whore will be mine" a familiar voice grunted. Anna pressed herself to the door and extended her senses, seeing the red figure of Prince Rocco.

"She dares to feign sickness and sends her incompetent ugly spare of a sister to me. Stupid slut would probably open her legs to the first man who came along if what happened with prince Hans is any indication" The man said with a guffaw as he and another man approached.

"And find out where the damned guards went" The man growled stepping just outside his cabin door. Anna took a deep breath to calm herself and stepped out to see the two men, the fatuous Rocco and a smaller pinched looking man. She burst into a sprint and the giant prince had an instant to look surprised before Anna crashed into him putting her hidden blade into his throat. The pinched looking man gasped before turning and running. She looked behind her to see Connor ushering the woman like a herd of sheep out of the room.

"Can you get them off the ship?" Anna asked. Connor nodded and Anna went further into the ship rooting through the supplies and cargo until she found number of full lamps and a leather sack of oil to fill them. She smashed the lamps onto the deck and taking the bag of oil soaked the bed. She extended both her blades and struck them against each other to create sparks setting the bed alight. She moved quickly back up the stairs out of the hold as she heard the fire spread. She walked down the extended gangplank and turned back to see smoke coming from the large ship. She turned away to see the captured women in the care of the Arendelle guard as she moved quickly away as someone shouted. Ascending to the roofs she found Connor standing and looking at the burning ship as people milled around trying to put it out.

"Was burning the ship necessary?" Connor asked.

"No, but it felt good" Anna said.

"And how will your sister react to this?" Connor asked.

"I should go and see" Anna said.

"Then I will take my leave" Connor said.

"So soon?" Anna asked.

"You will be alright on your own. You just need to work to regain your strength and that will not take long" Connor said.

"And you need to get back to America and help defend democracy" Anna said.

"you should try it here, you might like it" Connor said.

"We will see Ratonhnhaké:ton" She said smiling. Connor turned and raced away back to the ship that had brought him here while Anna turned and walked back to the castle. She hung up her robes and emerged back into the castle and taking a look at the clock in the library saw that it was not even 1'o clock.

" _I think I need to take things slow"_ She thought as she wondered about putting her robes back on.

" _Besides, there's someone I need to see"_ Anna thought. She went and found who she was looking for sweeping the floors of the hall.

"Oh your highness how can I help you?" the older woman asked. Anna made sure no one was around before asking her question.

"Gerda, was it you who made sure no one found my sanctuary?" Anna asked and the woman stared at her, the broom dropping from her hands.

"Your highness?" She asked breathless.

"It's alright Gerda, I'm back" She said smiling.

"Oh thank heavens. When their highnesses took you away and you came back without your memories I was so frightened" Gerda said loudly.

"Gerda hush" Anna said.

"Highness?" the woman asked and Anna took a deep breath.

"As far as my secret is concerned, it's still our secret" She said.

"But your sister" Gerda said.

"Can't know, not yet" Anna said.

"But Anna" Gerda said.

"I know how this sounds Gerda, but this is different from Elsa's powers. I've actually killed people, and I'm going to again. I don't know how Elsa will react to that" Anna said. Gerda looked at her and sighed.

"your right, especially after the way you've acted the past few years" She said shaking her head.

"Don't remind me" Anna groaned.

"But you're with me right?" Anna asked.

"I am at your service your highness" Gerda replied.

 **Okay third chapter of the re-write and I'm liking it. I'm going to try to show how Anna isn't quit as good as she was due to being out of practice but that those skills are never completely forgotten. Also the way she flirted with Connor is me trying to merge the mature Assassin with the bright bubbly Anna.**


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Creed Requiem

Chapter 4

I don't own Assassin's creed or Frozen.

My sisters Keeper

Anna left Gerda to her duties and walked to her sisters office to keep her company and bring her tea. She went down to the kitchen and had the cooks make her a tray of Elsa's favorites, which included plenty of chocolate. She took the tray to Elsa's study and standing in front of the door Anna raised her hand to knock ignoring the twinge that still hit her even a year after the thaw, the twinge that Elsa might tell her to go away. She gave her signature knock, shave and a hair cut and waited for a reply.

"Come in Anna" Elsa said through the door. Anna opened it and stepped into the study with the tray.

"Hey, I thought you might be hungry" Anna said bringing the tray in. Elsa looked up from her papers and Anna saw surprise and happiness flash across her face.

"I'm starving" Elsa said. Anna set the tray aside and placed a plate and a cup of tea on Elsa's desk in front of her.

"Thank you" Elsa said.

"I live to serve your majesty" Anna said in a mock bow. Elsa laughed though Anna had been half joking. More and more she found that nothing made her happier than helping her sister however she could.

"Sit down and join me" Elsa said and Anna pulled up a chair and got herself a plate and some tea.

"You didn't spend that long in town" Elsa said and Anna shrugged.

"There wasn't that much interesting going on and I would rather spend some time with you, especially since I'm not sure your completely over your cold" Anna said reaching across the desk and putting her hand to Elsa's head.

"Anna I'm fine." Elsa said batting the younger girls hand away.

"And here I thought I was supposed to be the older sister" Elsa joked.

"It's not about being older or younger. Its about taking care of each other" Anna said taking a drink of tea when an urgent pounding came at the door.

"Enter" Elsa said frowning and Kai the main advisor came in followed by a guard captain.

"You're Highness I regret to inform you that prince Rocco has been murdered and his ship burned" The captain said. Anna did her best to feign shock as Elsa covered her mouth.

"Who would do such a thing?" She asked as Anna took a sip of tea.

"The few witnesses we managed to question said that two individuals wearing white robes were seen fleeing from the ship" The captain said.

"White robes? Are you sure?" Elsa asked.

"Yes your Majesty" the Captain said.

"Very well. Keep me informed" Elsa said and the man nodded and left Kai staying behind.

"Your Majesty, do you think it is the assassin?" Kai asked. Anna kept quiet having moved unconsciously to a corner of the room to become unobtrusive.

"I don't know. She hasn't been seen in years. Even after everything that happened during the freeze and thaw and she didn't show herself" Elsa said.

"isn't that a good thing?" Anna asked making both of them jump, having forgotten she was there, which swelled her pride a bit.

" _Looks like I'm not as rusty as I thought"_ She said to herself.

"I mean, if she had shown, doesn't that mean she would have tried to kill you?" Anna asked and saw her sister get a pensive look on her face.

"Perhaps" Was all she said.

"Anyway there's nothing we can do until the guard performs a thorough investigation" Elsa said. Elsa and Anna spent the rest of the day in her office as Elsa did her work with Anna helping where she could, which was mostly writing responses to suitors.

"You're better at dealing with people" Was all Elsa said, which left Anna writing apologetic letters that ranged from friendly toward the brash but gregarious prince of ulster Liam who wasn't shy about stating that he was just here on a vacation and didn't really care one way or another about courting Elsa, to a coldly stern letter to the arrogant Ferdinand of Milan who automatically thought that Elsa and he should be married as soon as possible. Ferdinand wasn't quite as bad as Rocco and was rather handsome, but he was still no prince charming despite being an actual prince, something Anna was coming to accept more and more. Finally they finished as the sun set down.

"I'll say it again. I am so glad that I am nothing more than a…your right hand" Anna corrected as she was about to call herself the spare again and didn't want another scolding from Elsa. She stood and stretched as Elsa stood gracefully.

"If you want to stretch out your own kinks I won't judge" Anna said bending backward.

"I'm alright" Elsa said smiling and laughing.

"You should think about exercising more. You don't want to lose that figure just yet" Anna joked earning a small frown.

"I have you know my diet is perfectly balanced unlike someone I know who lives on chocolate and sandwiches" Elsa shot back as they walked out of her office and down to dinner.

"Yeah but _I_ exercise" Anna said replied earning an eye role.

"Climbing around the castle like a deranged monkey is hardly suitable exercise" Elsa joked.

"Hey, if I'm any kind of monkey I'd like to think I'm a perfectly sane monkey" Anna said primly earning a snort from Elsa.

"As you say" was all she said as they sat down. They idly chatted and laughed together as they ate until a familiar face entered the dining room.

"Captain Olaf" Elsa said nodding her head to him. Anna blinked and looked at the man she had not seen in years. Ever since she had killed the defense minister she had taken pains to make sure they had interacted as little as possible for fear of him recognizing her as he was one of the few people who moved regularly in and out of the castle. He was a little older than she remembered, small lines around his eyes and a little grey in his hair which shocked her slightly.

" _Either he was older than I thought when we first met, or these last three years haven't been easy on him, or both"_ She thought.

"Your highness I have more information on Prince Rocco" Olaf said and reported on the captive women he had on his ship that were basically his sex slaves, a conclusion Anna had already come too.

"I had always heard rumors of the Kingdom of Russo, and the situation of women there" Elsa said with distaste.

"I haven't" Anna said truthfully.

"The kingdom is extremely patriarchal and misogynistic. Women are treated as chattel for either pleasure or the creation of male heirs" Elsa said and Anna felt her anger stoking.

"Then why did we even let that pig in?" Anna said visciously earning a blink from her sister.

" _Calm down. Be at peace"_ Anna thought to herself as she breathed.

"The kingdom is particularly powerful and influential. I didn't have much of choice. In fact, I am worried about the consquences of having the prince murdered on our soil" Elsa said rubbing her hands together.

"Whatever happens we'll fix it together" Anna said taking her sisters hands in her own.

"You're right" Elsa said.

"Thank you captain" Elsa said and the man nodded and left.

"I know he's dead but I'm glad we won't have to deal with him now" Anna joked and Elsa suppressed a giggle.

"Anna" Elsa scolded lightly.

"Alright, skating lessons" Elsa said and Anna didn't have to pretend to groan.

" _I've trained to fight on almost every surface imaginable, but ice always beats me"_ She thought. Still she humored her sister by walking with her to the ball room. With a stomp of her feet and a flick of her wrist Elsa was pulling Anna across the floor, but this time Anna's training kicked in and she found herself gliding somewhat gracefully across the floor.

"I think your getting it" Elsa said holding Anna lightly as they glided across the ice.

"I still can't believe you can do the same thing in heels" Anna joked. After that they built a snow man and just talked, and Anna found herself completely contented.

"Anna?" Elsa asked as she made the ice disappear.

"Yes?" She replied.

"Do you think I could spend the night with you?" Elsa asked nervously. There were some nights, not often but a few where Elsa asked to sleep with Anna which surprised her. Anna was so happy to have her sister back in her life and the doors open that she never suspected when Elsa had come into her room in the middle of the night the first time, crawling into Anna's bed so quietly she hadn't woken up. Needless to say Anna had gotten quiet the shock in the morning, but since then she had never rejected Elsa's request, though this time she was sorely tempted.

" _I wanted to go out tonight"_ She thought, but looking at her sisters eyes couldn't say no.

"Of course you can" Anna said.

As Elsa pulled her sister to her in bed she never felt more content. She needed her solitude sometimes because of her powers, but she never really liked it, especially when it came to her sister. Anna's closeness and warmth chased the storm and cold away, and if Elsa could have one wish, it would be to keep her sister with her forever.

 **Alright, short chapter with no action, just interaction between the sisters. Most stories portray Elsa as perfect and Anna as bumbling, but especially this time I'm going to try to highlight their strengths and vulnerabilities.**


	5. Chapter 5

Frozen Creed: Requiem

Chapter 5

Truth and Consequences

I don't own frozen or Assassin's Creed

After the killing of Rocco Anna spent the next few days in thought on her next move. It had been three years, three years for the Oricalcus to make a move and accomplish their goals. More than that was something else. Now that Anna had all her memories back she now knew that the reason the Oricalcus wanted to have Anna kidnapped was because of her powers which terrified her. Anna loved her sisters powers, their beauty and the fun and joy Elsa could create with them, but she was also under no illusion of their power and danger, not after being wounded twice and seeing the unintentional freezing of the entire kingdom. Anna now understood her parents reasoning for what they did to her, erasing her memories and shutting them all away as well as allying with the oricalcus. She could never forgive them especially her father, but she understood. Now her main goal was to try to find Caspian and find out what the Orecalcus was planning, if they hadn't already achieved their goals.

" _Considering they need Elsa, and she hasn't been abducted again, maybe the Orecalcus have achieved their goal without her?"_ Anna thought as she sat in her sanctuary thinking.

"Your highness?" Gerda said.

"Is something wrong?" Anna asked.

"Your sister has been asking for you" Gerda said and Anna felt a flash of irritation. Over the past year Elsa had been nothing short of doting on Anna to make up for all the years of coldness and distance, but her doting behavior was quickly bordering on smothering, It seemed if Anna was out of her sight for anything more than a few hours Elsa got worried.

" _as if I'll vanish if I'm gone too long"_ Anna thought sourly. Anna walked past Gerda and ascended back up the stairs.

"I still think it would be easier if you told her" Gerda said.

"We've been through this already" Anna said

"You do not think your sister would protect you and your secret?" Gerda asked.

"I don't want her to have too" Anna said stepping into the library.

"As you say" Gerda said giving her a skeptical look. They left the library and found Elsa walking down the hall.

"There you are" She said coming up and wrapping her in a hug.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I was worried. No one knew where you were" Elsa said.

"I'm sorry I worried you" Anna said giving a sweet smile.

"Just don't disappear without telling anyone alright?" Elsa asked.

"Ok" Anna told her.

"Now come on, we have a council meeting" Elsa said taking Anna's hand.

" _Of course the meeting to finally work out our new trade partners"_ Anna remembered. The two of them walked to the council chamber and took there seats. Anna listened intently to the overview of the negotiations with Sweden and Denmark for new trading as well as Corona. From what she could gather, the deals would be far more lucrative than what they had with Westleton and would in fact work to break the monopoly the duchy had gained in this part of the world.

" _I can't see the king of England being happy with this"_ Anna thought.

"With all due respect, but I can't see the King George being happy with this, with the turmoil happening in it's colonies" An advisor Karl said echoing Anna's thoughts.

"What concerns the King of England is of no concern to me" Elsa said firmly.

"From what I have seen and heard England my very well be losing it's empire" Elsa said to muttering.

"With all do respect your majesty even if that were true England is still one of the greatest powers in the world" Aeger another advisor said.

"Excuse me" Anna said and all eyes turned to her.

"I think your forgetting just how…personally powerful my sister is" Anna said lightly and the men around the table went stone faced.

"Not that my sister would ever do anything to hurt anyone" Anna reassured offhandedly like the silly somewhat ditzy girl they all thought she was. However she looked closely at the men and at the gears turning in their minds.

" _I think if most kingdoms or nations want to try to bully us they will have to deal with someone who can freeze half the planet if she has a mind too"_ Anna thought with a mixture of pride and trepidation.

"If that is all?" Elsa asked and the council nodded and left.

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong" Anna asked sweetly.

" _That might have actually been a bit much"_ She realized.

"Not at all. You made a good point. If it comes to it I can use my powers to protect us" Elsa said thoughtfully.

"You shouldn't have to" Anna said taking her sisters hands.

"We're a small happy little country who don't want trouble from anyone. The world should just leave us alone" Anna said firmly making Elsa laughed.

"If only it were that simple" Elsa said.

" _If only it were"_ Anna agreed. The left the council chamber and ran into Kristoff. Anna didn't have to feign her happiness at seeing him as she ran into his arms.

"How was the harvest?" Anna asked kissing him.

"Great actually. With the new trade deals and the tax adjustment the guild is looking to make a great profit this season" He said smiling.

"I am happy to hear that" Elsa said though Anna couldn't help but notice a tightness to her eyes and mouth despite her smile.

"I just remembered that I have an errand to run in town" Anna said as a thought hit her.

"Right now?" Elsa asked.

"I just remembered and I want to take care of it before I forget again. You know me" She said rolling her eyes and turning racing off. She ran through the halls and out of the castle keeping a fast pace and greeting people she knew around town. She had wanted to do this in her robes, but Elsa had been hovering over her so closely recently she didn't know when she would be able to go out as an Assassin. Besides this might be a job for princess Anna. She found herself in the lower rent district that was on the verge of being respectable. Arendelle still had it's share of slums and dangerous areas, places that Anna had explored thoroughly as an Assassin and that would horrify Elsa if she even knew about them which Anna wasn't sure she did.

" _Father probably wanted to spare her sensibilities and image of our kingdom as some kind of fairytale"_ Anna thought. Arendelle had it's share of cutthroats whores brothels and thieves. That wasn't where she was going as she entered into a large shop. It was on the edge of the poor area but it was clean and well maintained with shelves full of everything from food to bolts of cloth.

" _Bernies done well for herself"_ Anna thought as she would to the back of the shop. She found a woman in a rather threadbare skirt and blouse with a small girl holding a doll with an equally ragged dress in bare feet.

"I don't know what I'm going to do" The woman said sadly to Bernadette.

"Excuse me?" Anna asked. The woman turned and as soon as she saw Anna her eyes widened in shock.

"Your highness!" She said curtsying.

"Is something the matter?" Anna asked.

"It's nothing your highness" The woman said taking her daughters hands.

"Wait please" She said putting a hand out. She reached into her pouch and pulled out a handful of coins.

"Here, for shoes for your daughter" She said forcing the coins into the woman's hands. She didn't say anything as she teared up and left the shop with her daughter.

"Your highness" Bernadette said curtsying. Anna looked her over and almost didn't recognize her. Her brown hair had grown long enough to be put into a braid, and she had grown tall and filled out which showed in the pretty forest green dress she was wearing.

"So you can look like a girl" she joked. Bernadette just looked at her before coming out from behind the counter and walking to the door. She closed and locked it and switched the sign from open to closed. Then she turned, walked back to Anna and punched her in the face with a right cross hard enough to send her staggering.

"Where the hell have you been?" She demanded.

"Three years, Three years and nothing, then the madness of the coronation and then nothing for another year!" She shouted.

"That is a long and strange story" Anna said.

"Then start talking" Bernadette said. Taking a deep breath Anna told her everything, about her parents, her sisters powers and about having her memories erased, twice and how she just got her memories back a few days ago. When she was finished Bernadette just stared at her.

"Sorry for hitting you" Was all she said and Anna laughed.

"Don't worry about it. I just need to know what happened at your end of things after I left" Anna said.

"Nothing, or rather, you accomplished what you set out to do. Once the prime minister was dead and the new one took his place, things got better. Taxes were lowered, products were no longer stolen and nastrond was emptied of all the debtors" She explained.

"So my father did fix everything that went wrong, or at least as much as he could" Anna said thinking of the poor woman and shoeless child.

"There's always going to be poverty, those who have less. It's the way of the world" Bernadette said.

"I know that, it's just hard when you see it up close, but it also doesn't mean I won't stop fighting to make things better" Anna said.

"I thought you'd say that" Bernadette said.

"So what now? The kingdom's free so what's next for you?" Bernadette asked.

"Somehow finding the Orecalcus. They started all of this, and I know they still want my sister for her powers" Anna said and Bernadette shook her head.

"To think that the queen had that kind of power" The girl said.

"Don't let it frighten you. She's got as kind a heart as anyone" Anna said.

"I know I know, I heard all about how her freezing the kingdom was an "accident" but that doesn't help those who died" Bernadette said and Anna felt her stomach drop.

"How many?" She asked.

"About two dozen. Those who couldn't even afford a bed, or who were saving all their money thinking that they could sleep comfortably in the street or in doorways" Bernadette said. Anna shook her head sadly.

"I didn't know, and neither does Elsa. Those deaths weren't reported" Anna said bitterly.

"I'm hardly surprised" Bernadette said.

"Which is why I need you to be my eyes and ears down here. To tell me things that never make it to our "royal ears" Anna said snidely earning a snort.

"Consider it done. Your still my friend, and you've done me a good turn helping me get this shop open" Bernadette said offering her hand which Anna took.

"I'm not so naïve as to think that everyone will have love for my sister and forgive her for what she did, especially those who lost people during the freeze" Anna said.

"I'll ask around and get you a list of names. While I understand their anger, I don't want a riot or some kind of uprising either" Bernadette said.

"Thank you" Anna said and left the shop as the sun set making her way back to the castle. It was as she was between the lower middle class and merchant area that her senses started to tingle.

"Anna!" She heard Kristoff call and turned as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Anna blurted out.

"I should as you that question. This is a rough part of town" Kristoff said as Anna's senses began to send out alarm bells. She activated her eagle vision and saw half a dozen men slowly surrounding them.

"Well well, if it ain't the princess" A greasy looking man with most of his teeth gone said.

"away from her witch of a sister" Another giant mean looking man said.

"Wonder what we can get for her form her sister?" a third asked cackling.

"We don't want any trouble" Kristoff said stepping in front of her.

"Then you shouldn't have come down here" another man said.

"I lost my boy to the witches freeze" a hard looking woman holding a cudgel said.

"Like Kristoff said, we don't' want any trouble. I'm sorry for what happened to any of your loved ones during the freeze, but threatening me isn't the answer" Anna said.

"You royals, you think you can do whatever you want to us without consequence?" The hard looking woman said walking forward and raising the club brought it in a downward swing.

"No!" Kristoff shouted as Anna caught the cudgel in her open palm and ripped it out of her hands. The woman aimed a slap at her which Anna sidestepped.

"Mam, I am truly sorry for what happened to your son, but is trying to hurt me really what he would want?" Anna asked.

"Don't you talk about him you rich entitled little brat!" The woman shouted and the growing mob began to mutter.

"What's going on here?" a voice cut through the crowed which parted to reveal Bernadette.

"Ulga, what are you doing?" Bernadette asked.

"Someone needs to hold this brat and her witch of a sister accountable for what they did" The woman said.

"Are you forgetting that she is still the princess of this kingdom. Like it or not she's above the law, and if you attack her it'll earn you nothing but a trip to nastrond" Berne said.

"not to mention what the queen might do if she finds you hurt her precious sister" Bernadette added and Anna didn't imagine the chill that went through the crowd. Giving a glare full of hate Ulga turned and stalked away as the rest of the crowed melted into the shadows.

"thank" Kristoff said.

"the next time you come down here, you better be wearin more than a dress" Bernadette said before walking away herself.

 **Sorry for the late update, I'm trying the best I can, but inspiration is fickle. This chapter I wanted to show that Arendelle isn't a "fairy tale" kingdom like it was in the movies. Like everywhere it has it's poor and disenfranchised and I wanted to play with the idea of the population that always has issues with authority particularly a queen who is also someone who brought a horrible winter. They never say so in the film, but in reality there would have been a number of deaths from the cold especially the poor who weren't ready for it.**


End file.
